


Orpheus: Return

by Ganine



Category: Persona 3, Persona 5, Persona Series, Shin Megami Tensei
Genre: Crossover, F/M, Memory Loss, Mentions of Persona 4, Multi, Orpheus - Freeform, Persona 3 x Persona 5, Persona crossover, Phantom Thief Minato Arisato, Phantom Thief!Minato, Tokyo - Freeform, adjusting to life, arsene - Freeform, ill add more later, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2020-11-26 09:53:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 17,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20928278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ganine/pseuds/Ganine
Summary: A former Wild Card and current Wild Card are now crossing paths. S.E.E.S is growing restless, and the Phantom Thieves are gaining popularity. This new blue haired man is throwing a curve ball at them, how will they choose to help him?A.K.A: Phantom Thief!Minato AU





	1. Chapter 1: Memories

Kurusu, Akira. The current wielder of the Wild Card and leader of the Phantom Thieves, those who still the hearts of the corrupt. The curly haired 2nd year found himself in the Velvet Room on this fine evening, the anomaly of the room still the same as it was.

Akira found himself back in the cell that housed him. The dim light cascading down onto a face he’s seen many times. With his narrow and long nose, bulging eyes and elf like ears. There he sat, unmoving and as patient as ever.

There was a crack that startled him. Coming from outside his cell was the two other people that seemed to live in the Velvet Room. Caroline and Justine, the two “wardens” of his prison.

Akira gripped the bar handles with his chained hands and waited.

“Listen up Inmate! The reason we’ve called you here is important, so pay attention!” Carloline barked. 

Akira looked at Igor with hesitation, it wasn’t often he was called to the Velvet Room by an outside force.

“Yes, it is an important matter,” His deep and booming voice seemed to echo in the room. “A Persona has appeared by its own merit and asked to join you. How, I do not know. But will you accept is the question?” 

Akira knew little about the Velvet Room and everything involving it, to be honest. But if Igor himself doesn’t know how a Persona manifested by its own will and determination, it was at least worth hearing it out.

He nodded and Igor smiled. Igor nodded at the twin wardens and with the snap of their fingers, a Persona appeared before them. It seemed as though the air grew thicker as it peered into his soul.

“I present to you, Orpheus. A truly powerful Persona, and he may be useful to your journey.” 

Orpheus was robotic like. A large silver harp seemed to be attached to its back, white hair covering one of its red eyes and a red scarf seemed to be attached to its neck.

It gave a bow and dissolved, its particles fusing with himself. It was an odd sensation. This was the first time a Persona has ever done something of that nature. But as it linked with him he suddenly felt immense exhaustion and sorrow.

Like he was almost living through someone else’s emotions. There was pain, joy, sorrow, grief, but most of all just fatigue. Akira gripped his black and white prison uniform so tightly his knuckles went white.

Igor chuckled. 

“Interesting. This truly is a fascinating case, I look forward to your next visit.” A bell rang out.

“Times up, Inmate! Now hurry along and get back to sleep!” Yelled Caroline. As he had learned many times, the Velvet Room soon faded from sight and he was left alone.

The sound of an irritating beep jolted him awake. Akira blinked the drowsiness from his eyes and rose from his bed.

He shut the alarm off and sat there. He tentatively touched his face, retracting his hand back to find fresh tears.

The flurry of emotions he felt when Orpheus merged with him had dissipated, but it was so odd he couldn’t shake it.

The only thing he could wonder as he ran his hand through his messy black hair was: was this some sort of sign for the future of the Phantom Thieves?  
——  
Stumbling through the dark and hazy scenery, nothing but pain was felt. Was he finally dead? Was this his after life? Doomed to eternal damnation? He didn’t know, but it appeared that was the case. No need for sleep, eating, drinking, or any human necessity at all.

Some sort of object was attached to his face, it felt like a mask of some sorts. He tried countless times to pull it off, all of them proving to be fruitless as the mask caused immense pain when he tried to yank it off. So all he did was fight shadows. 

But that wasn’t very often, they seemed to steer clear of his way. If this really was Hell, then why did it look like a subway system? It wasn’t just that too, his past life came in bits and pieces. Sometimes one emotion would make itself present, other times a flurry of emotions. 

He would sometimes see a boy with a dog, a man with boxing gloves, a woman wearing pink, a man with a baseball bat, a girl with teal hair, and a…robot? But it always lead back to her. The red headed woman with the blouse. 

He enjoyed the feeling he received when he was with her. It replaced the aching sadness and heartache he always felt, replacing them with joy. He often forgot what “joy” even felt like, to be honest. He’d see flashes of them eating out, sitting at the park or something of that nature.

But that must have been a long time ago. And every time he would think about her, the joy would dissipate and his heartache would take its place, stronger by a tenfold this time. Whoever the woman was, he hoped she was happy. 

Because in this desolate hell scape he was in, she was his only light.  
——

The soft click of heels echoed through the hallway. Red hair bounced as she strut through the hallways, an air of respect and ferocity following her around. As she entered the elevator, she caught a glimpse of white hair running towards the elevator.

There was a sigh of annoyance that came from her. The elevator door opened once more as the white haired man came in.

“Funny meeting you here, Miss Kirijo.” He said.

“Did Fuuka ask for your presence, Sanada?” Saying his last name with a hint of playfulness.

“Why yes, she did.” Akihiko replied. The elevator descended far past the office spaces of the building, finally coming to a stop into an underground laboratory. 

Both of the former S.E.E.S members stepped out of the elevator and began to walk, both of their footsteps in sync with each other. Passing several closed doors until they reached an open room. 

There were several monitors hung up, papers and manilla folders strewn about with the only light coming from the several screens, and a woman hunched over typing furiously on a keyboard. Mitsuru switched on the lights.

“Wha-” She quickly used her swivel chair and turned around.

“M-Mitsuru-Senpai!” Fuuka squealed. 

“And Akihiko!” The boxer chimed in. Fuuka seemed to give a sigh of relief. 

“Of course, I’m glad you two got my message,” Fuuka looked at Akihiko. “And it’s good to see you again, Akihiko! You’re always so busy with field work and all, it’s refreshing to see a familiar face.” She commented.

“Likewise, Fuuka-chan.”

Mitsuru cleared her throat and the two friends diverted their gazes to her.

“What is the reason you called us here, Yamagashi-San?”

“Right! I’ve picked up a massive spike in shadows activity this month. Specifically in the Shibuya district of Tokyo.” Said Fuuka. 

There was a long silence before Mitsuru let out a frustrated sigh.

“We would have been on top of it already if weren’t for that damn Shido!” Cursed Akihiko.

Masayoshi Shido has been a pain in her side for ages now. He’s practically forbidden the Shadow Operatives from Tokyo, where now the most recent shadow activity is. What’s worse, is hesIf that man won the race as Prime Minister of Japan, Mitsuru shuddered at the idea.

“I know….” Fuuka looked at her monitors, as if asking them for guidance. 

“Maybe we could send Junpei’s baseball team to play in Tokyo?” Suggested Akihiko as he folded his arms, a scowl making its way on his face.

“Maybe, but that would only be temporary. We need a field operative for a mission like this.” Mitsuru explained.

They pondered their options before Fuuka snapped her fingers.

“We could send Ken! He would be a third year this year, right?” 

“That’s not a bad idea, having Ken transfer to a school with the most shadow activity.” 

“That could work, but we would have to discuss it with Ken first.” 

“Oh my! I can’t believe I forgot about this!” Fuuka typed away at her laptop.

“Fuuka? What is it?” 

“The Phantom Thieves Of Hearts! They’ve been all the rage since they claimed that they’re the cause for all the people turning themselves in.” 

“Oh yeah! I heard about that! They’re supposedly the ones who’s caused the sudden change of hearts for select criminals.” Agreed Akihiko.

“Indeed, and you believe they have something to do with the recent spike of Shadow Activity in Tokyo, Fuuka?” Mitsuru asked.

“I do. I think they’re Persona users, it’s the only logical explanation.” Fuuka said.

“Do you think they’re also the cause of the mental shut downs too?” Asked the boxer.

“Maybe, but those shutdowns have been happening long before this group made themselves known. We do not have enough information to make assumptions just yet.” 

Akihiko and Fuuka nodded in understanding. 

“Thank you for your cooperation, Fuuka. It seems I’ll have to make a few calls.” Mitsuru gave her thanks and walked towards the elevator. 

Akihiko trailed a few paces behind the young C.E.O, staying silent.

“Akihiko, is there something you need?” She spoke as she stepped foot into the elevator. 

“Do I have any more assignments?” He asked without a second of hesitation.

“Take some time off, Sanada. You’ve done much for the Shadow Operatives, you of all people deserve a break.”

Akihiko seemed stunned for a moment, before breaking out into laughter.

“W-what’s so humorous?” The red head stuttered in confusion.

“It’s just,” He wiped a tear from his eye. “That’s quite hypocritical from the woman who practically spends all her time working, don’t you think?”

Mitsuru rolled her eyes. The elevator dinged and the sliding doors opened, revealing a gym.

“Well, this is my stop,” Akihiko stepped foot out of the metal contraption. “And Mitsuru?”

Mitsuru waited for her old friend to continue.

“Don’t work yourself too hard, you know he’d want you to have some fun.” The doors slid to a close before she could answer.

Mitsuru shook her head, work had to be done whether she liked it or not. As the elevator ascended upwards she couldn’t help but think about what her childhood friend had said.

She wouldn’t be surprised if she worked herself to death, maybe Akihiko was right in a sense. A day off did sound appealing.

Her footsteps echoed throughout the hall and bounced off the walls. The soft click of a door and she continued onwards into her office space.

She grunted in pain as her hip hit the corner of her desk. She found it odd how she could stand intense, rigorous training and injuries, but how a wooden desk, an inanimate object, could beat her easily.

The human body was a fascinating thing.

She quietly sat down into her swivel chair and gave a groan of annoyance as she noticed a photo frame on the floor.

Bending down to pick it up and flipping it over where she could clearly see its contents.

Mitsuru gave a soft smile as she looked at the photo. They were outside Iwatodai Dorm, the former houser of S.E.E.S.

There was Junpei, Yukari, Akihiko, Ken, Koramaru, Fuuka, Shinjiro and...Minato.

Her heart seemed to hurt at the mere thought of her fallen comrades, especially when two of them were in the same photograph.

Shinjiro was greatly missed, and Akihiko often visited his grave. Not as often as he used too, but the wounds were slowly healing for him. And Ken too.

But Minato was a different story. The wounds were closing, slowly but steadily, but they were still fresh. 

He stood right by her in the photo, shoulders practically touching as Junpei shoved everyone together with a smile on his face.

Much to Yukari’s annoyance, that is. You could see here give Junpei a dirty look. What the photo didn’t show was how Mitsuru and Minato held hands behind their backs.

Mitsuru gave a soft smile and placed the picture down on her desk. How she missed the simpler times, if you could call waking up at midnight every night to find shadows “simple.”

She hopes that wherever Minato was, he was joyful. Because whenever he was around, that was what she felt.  
——  
Akira stared out the van window absentmindedly, his head bobbing to the bumps of the uneven terrain. Ignoring the fighting of Ann and Ryuji in the back, he looked over at Makoto.

Her brows were furrowed in concentration as she steered Morgana away from the shadows and headed to their target. He craned his neck to Yusuke, who had his arms crossed and eyes closed. 

The only noise in the van was Panther’s and Skull’s bickering, which he found the least of his problems. There was an odd low hum in his ears, seeming to grow louder as they ventured deeper into Mementos.

“Do any of you hear that?” He wondered out loud, Ann and Ryuji ceased their fighting.

“Hear what?” Asked Skull. 

“That low humming sound? Do none of you hear it?” 

There was total silence as the group tried to listen.

“Joker, there’s nothing there.” Queen’s voice said.

“Joker, are you okay? You’ve been acting odd since yesterday, did something happen?” Panther put a hand on his shoulder, meeting his gaze. They seemed to have a conversation with their eyes, and Joker shakily nodded his head.

“Maybe I’m just sleep deprived.” Said Akira.

“That may be it, Joker. Make sure you get at least 8 hours of sleep every night.” Yusuke pitched in. Joker nodded before looking back out the window into the desolate landscape.

The low hum only progressed as they went deeper. It started to sound like the strumming of a harp, and managed to become clearer as the van made an abrupt stop.

Makoto unbuckled her seatbelt and the group followed. 

“Out we go.” The red eyed woman opened the van door. They all filed out of it and started their trek downwards.

The music of a lyre grew louder in his ears until the point it was almost deafening. Akira frantically looked at his teammates who seemed unbothered, it was only him.

Then it stopped all of a sudden. Just then a large shadow appeared, impending their way down. It was all black with bulky armor and a purple mask, only red eyes being able to be seen.

It rode a horse that practically floated off the ground with piercing velvet eyes and armor, the knight carried a lance in one hand.

Joker quickly reacted and pulled out a weapon, a hand gun, and fired. 

The bullet practically bounced off the knight.

“Joker, we need to be careful! That things powerful!” Scolded Morgana.

“Just by the looks of it, it looks like it could kill us without batting an eye!” Said Ann.

“We’ve got this!” Ryuji charged forwards without hesitation and swung his crowbar.

“Wait, Skull!” Panther yelled out.

“Persona!” Ryuji summoned Captain Kidd and sent a lightning attack it’s way. It did little damage.

Akira felt the music ring again in his ears, this time head splitting. He shakily tried to summon a Persona to no avail as he crumpled to his knees.

“Joker!” The gang yelled. The Knight sent out a heat wave that heavily damaged everyone.

“Goemon!” Yusuke screamed out as he summoned his own Persona, sending an ice attack towards the Knight.

It retaliated by swinging its lance at Fox, causing the boy to go flying.

“FOX!” Everyone minus Joker roared. 

“Joker you need to get up! We have to move!” Panther pleaded as she watched Makoto run to Yusuke. 

“Damn you!” Ryuji cried out and swung his bludgeon at the Knight, it quickly came back with an attack of its own and kicked Skull away. He could hear Skull hit the ground, hard. 

“Joker! Please!” Panther begged, ushering him to do something. Akira screamed out in frustration and pain as he felt his head splitting.

“ORPHEUS!” The tune stopped. Out from the shadows came a man, the only thing of notice being his royal blue hair.

Joker watched as Orpheus came out, lyre in hand and looked at the man and him. Joker quickly snapped to his feet and drew out a gun.

“Cadenza!” They both yelled at the same time. In a matter of moments, Yusuke and Ryuji we’re back on their feet. Feeling as though they were never hurt in the first place.

Orpheus gave a bow before vanishing. 

“Persona! SHIKI-OUJI!” Joker called out. An origami like Persona appeared and attacked the knight. 

Joker shot at the Knight again and beckoned for Panther to use her Persona. Before she could do it though, Orpheus seemed to appear on it own merit.

“What the-” Joker never managed to finish to finish his sentence.

“Persona!” The man screamed and a gun shot ran out. The Phantom Thieves looked at him in horror as his head rocked to the side.

“Did he just-” Queen began.

“SHOOT HIMSELF!?” Panther screamed in horror. They watched as Orpheus appeared behind the boy and sent an incredibly powerful fire attack at the knight.

Dust and an explosion occurred, leaving them shielding their eyes to prevent dust from coming in.

When the dust settled, the only thing left was the shadows loot. No man in sight. The only thing indicating he ever existed was the red armband on the ground.  
——  
Minato clutched his arm as the events came back to him. He heard fighting, thuds and screams. Somehow breaking into a sprint and finding those strange people, battling a Hell Knight.

How did he even know what that shadow was? No matter, it seemed to have been causing them trouble. He ignored their flashy outfits and without hesitation, he summoned something. 

It was like a second nature to call out that name, a name he hadn’t used in a long time. 

“ORPHEUS!” The Persona came out from the other boy and looked straight at him, they held gazes before they both shouted at the persona to do do something.

Minato leaned on a wall and slid to the floor, still holding his arm. In his other hand was some sort of gun, silver in color with a long strip of glowing blue in the middle of its handle.

The most noticeable thing about it was it’s engravings, S.E.E.S, on its side.

That name came up many times in his memories, which were still a jumbled mess. And it was on his armband, which he cursed himself for losing it. Minato put the gun back in its holster on his hip, and sat there.

This wasn’t Hell. He now knew that, those people must have come from outside of this place. But that begs the question, where exactly is here? Using his uninjured hand he tentatively reached to his face, finding a hard cover above his nose, covering his eyes.

He tried pulling it off, the only result being pain. It felt as though he was ripping his very own skin off, and that was not pleasant. 

So he sat there for hours, or minutes. Time was practically non existent here. The only thing numbing the pain in his arm was the questions that ran rampant in his mind.  
——  
“What the hell was that?!” Skull screamed as they drove out of Mementos.

“That was a close one,” Ann spoke quietly. “We could’ve gotten seriously hurt this time, or worse….”

“If it wasn’t for Joker, that is.” Yusuke Said.

“Speaking of Joker, who the hell was that other dude?!” Ryuji yelled.

“He somehow used the very same Persona Akira used, and knew exactly how it worked too.” Makoto noted. The group looked at Akira expectedly, waiting for an answer. 

Akira looked at the red armband in his hands, S.E.E.S, was patched into it in black.

“...I have no clue. Orpheus has always been an odd one, really. But I only received him a day or so ago, I don’t understand how another person could use him.”

“What about you, Morgana?” The cat looked deep in thought but eventually gave a sigh.

“I have absolutely no idea. But did you see them? They shot themselves to activate their Persona! I’ve never heard of that!” They all stayed silent as Ann gave Joker a look.

He mouthed, “We’ll talk later,” to her. She gave a hesitant nod. Akira looked at the armband he clutched in his gloved hand, no answers came to him.

The only thing the group had was questions.

But where could they find answers?


	2. Chapter 2: The Leader, The School Boy, And The Return Of The Lost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Phantom Thieves are venturing back into the deepest depths of Mementos, and the danger is very real and back ten fold. Above the surface though, is the eagerness of a new school boy. And in all honesty, welcome to Tokyo, Ken.

Akira flopped into his bed. After the events of Mementos, it was a unanimous agreement to take a break for a short while. But the longer he stayed out of the field, the more curious he grew.

The blaring of his phones ringtone filled the quiet attic space of LeBlanc. Akira answered and put his phone to his ear. 

“Hello?” He asked.

“Hey, it's Ann.” Her usual cheery voice was replaced with worry.

“Oh, hey. Nice to hear a familiar voice after the events that took place.” 

“True. How are you holding up?” She asked.

“Fine. And you?” 

“I’m doing okay.” 

There was a long pause.

“I want to go back, Ann.” Akira spoke.

“It’s too dangerous, Akira. We barely made it out alive last tim-”

“I know! But I need answers. Do you know how difficult it is knowing there’s someone out there in Mementos, who has the ability to use the Persona you have?” 

Ann stayed silent on the other line. 

“I know I’m not the only one.” He spoke.

“I don’t want to see you get hurt, Akira.”

“Neither do I, Ann. But this is important, I know it. We need to find this guy.”

“...I trust your judgement, Akira. Good night.” Ann hung up.

Akira sighed and put his phone away. Rubbing his eyes before turning off the light. Leaving him in utter darkness.  
——  
The brown haired boy entered the office building, spotting the receptionist.

“Excuse me ma’am, I have an appointment with Ms. Kirijo.” He said. 

She looked at the 18 year old before checking her computer.

“Amada, Ken?”

“That’s me.” He nodded.

“She’s waiting for you.” 

“Thanks miss.” 

Ken patiently waited for the elevator and selected his floor. Foot tapping to the beat of the cheesy elevator music. Ken watched as the contraption elevated from the ground floor before coming to a full stop at the very top.

It dinged and its doors slid open. 

There was the red headed C.E.O, seeming to be lost in thoughts as she jotted things down on her desk.

“Mitsuru-Senpai!” Exclaimed Ken. Waving his hand in a friendly gesture.

“Ken-Kun, a pleasure as always. Take a seat, the others should be here soon.” Mitsuru smiled at him, gesturing for him to take a seat on the couch in front of her desk. Ken obliged and sat himself down, as he’d done countless times before.

“It’s been a while, Mitsuru-Senpai. I hope you’ve been doing well.” Ken made small talk.

“As good as a woman of my status can.” Mitsuru replied. 

“That’s good to hear.” Ken Laughed. 

The elevator dinged once again. This time a plethora of people entered. There was Fuuka, Akihiko, Yukari, Junpei, and the blonde haired humanoid. Aigis. 

“Wonderful, you’re all here.” Mitsuru stepped out of her chair.

“Hey everyone!” Greeted Ken.

“Good to see you, Ken!” 

“What’s popping?” 

“A pleasure.” 

“Hey, Ken!” 

Everyone exchanged their pleasantries. 

“It’s wonderful for the majority of S.E.E.S to be seen together once more, but we have pressing matters to attend to.” The red head cut to the reunion short.

“Right.” Akihiko nodded his head. The mood of the room dimmed in a sense, they all knew that a mission for the shadow operatives was their objective. One that Mitsuru, Aigis and Akihiko couldn’t handle alone.

“Fuuka, if you could display what we found?” 

“On it.” Fuuka swiftly used her tablet and a monitor descended from the ceiling. The lights grew dim until they were extinguished.

“As you can see, shadow activity in Tokyo has grown exponentially in the past months. To a point we can no longer ignore it without fear for the safety of the citizens.” 

“But it’s almost impossible to get operatives out there now, thanks to Shido no less.” Yukari noted. 

“Yes, but we have an idea.” Akihiko smirked. 

“In the streets of the Aoyama-Itchome district was the first solid lead of shadow activity, luckily, there is a high school nearby.” Mitsuru carried on. 

“Shujin Academy.” Junpei read off the screen. 

“Correct. It’s a perfect opportunity for field work.” 

“Hey, isn’t that where the first sighting of the Phantom Thieves was? Or where they announced their presence.” Ken noticed.

“Right. And that’s why we called you here, Ken.” Said Fuuka. 

All eyes turned to the teenager. 

“So, you want me to attend Shujin? And leave Tatsumi Port Island? All of Gekkoukan?” Ken Said. 

“We know it’s a lot we’re asking of you, and you have the right to turn it down-”

“I’ll do it.” Ken Said a little too eagerly. 

“If you need time to think it over-pardon?” Mitsuru caught herself. The entire group taken aback at the suddenness of his answer.

“I believe he agreed.” Aigis chipped in. 

“Yes but we didn’t expect an answer so quickly...” Fuuka trailed off.

“It’s a chance for me to expand my knowledge of the Shadow Operatives. I haven’t been in the field since our S.E.E.S days, it would be kinda...nostalgic.” Ken rubbed the back of his neck.

“Are you sure? You’ll be spending the rest of your school year and summer in Tokyo.” Mitsuru explained.

“I’ll stand by my decision, Mitsuru-Senpai. I’ll go to Tokyo, and get to the bottom of this. Who knows? Maybe I’ll find some old faces.” Ken grinned. 

The room looked at each other silently, before breaking out into a smile. 

“Well then, pack your bags Ken, you're going to Tokyo!”  
——  
Minato fumbled with his MP3, toying with it. The only thing that solidified his existence here. And he was somewhat ecstatic.

There were people. Real people. And they were out there, they could have answers. 

They could help him. 

For the first time today, Minato let a smile creep onto his lips. A hopeful smile. 

And one day, once he found his way out, he’d find the red headed woman. He’d find that robot, the baseball player, the archer, the schoolboy, the boxer, and whoever else.

Because at that moment he felt determined. To find those people and live. To escape.

To keep fighting.  
——  
Ken was not expecting to be in Tokyo the next actual day.

But it was Mitsuru, and she never wasted time. The movers moved his boxes, which wasn’t much.

Until the black SUV pulled up. 

Akihiko stepped out from the passengers side, his sunglasses tilted down.

Ken looked back at the apartment complex, it was quite high end if he was honest. And his apartment would be on the top floor, all expenses paid for.

“Hello, Ken!” Akihiko smiled at the boy.

“Hello, Akihiko-Senpai.” 

“It’s okay to call me, Akihiko, Ken.” 

“Alright, Akihiko-se,” Ken stopped himself. “Akihiko.” He reiterated. The boxer gave a gentle smile at Ken.

“Mitsuru gave us the keys and has an appointment scheduled for us for Shujin.” 

“ ‘Us’?” Ken noticed. Akihiko grinned.

“Didn’t you hear? I’m your new guardian.” He put a hand on his hip. 

“Oh, really?” 

“Yep. Mitsuru thought it would be a good idea to have someone watching over you, and just in case anything goes south.”

“That’s refreshing to hear. I’ll admit, I was a bit scared being all alone in a big city like this. But now that you’re going to be here, I feel better!” 

“That’s good to hear, Ken!”

“Sir,” a worker came up to the two men. “Everything’s set up.” 

Akihiko threw the keys in the air and caught them, grinning.

“Let’s go see our new home, Ken.”  
——  
It had been a long day. The moving, the organization, the phone calls.

And he was still exhausted, because he had to meet the headmaster. 

Ken could fight shadows, other worldly creatures, people if it came to be.

But adults, they were something else. Not bad per say, but just different. They carried different ideals, grew up in different time periods.

And they had much more power over others.

Ken fiddled with the MP3 player, clutching it. His headphones over his neck and connected to it.

Akihiko and the others often teased him for it. With his Gekkoukan uniform, MP3 and headphones. 

_“Hey, Minato Junior!”_

_“You taking after Minato now?”_

_“Is this what children call ‘cosplay’?”_

Ken shook his head and smiled. It soon faded as memories of the blunette flooded back. 

“Minato-Senpai…” He whispered. 

“Did you say something, Ken?” Akihiko perked up.

“Huh? Oh nothing.” Ken put the headphones to his ears. Tuning out whatever else was to be said.

_Awaken, my user!_

Ken took his headphones off frantically.

“Did you say that?” He asked.

“Hmm? I didn’t say anything.” The boxer responded.

“Just my imagination…” Ken gazed out the window of the moving car, watching as the other vehicles whizzed by.  
——  
As they approached the school building, Ken stuffed his hands in his pockets. Still wearing his Gekkoukan uniform. 

A wave of nervousness hit him. Overwhelming. Ken took a big gulp, and walked up the steps.

“Hey,” Akihiko put a hand in his shoulders “I’m right here with you.” 

“I know.” The brown haired boy smiled.

Entering the high school and heading to the principal's office wasn’t too difficult once they had directions. Akihiko took the lead with his fearsome strut that always radiated confidence.

Ken has always looked up to the young man, he was charming and charismatic. Powerful and courageous. A role model to him.

So when he approached the second floor and entered the principal's office, a sense of boldness overtook him. 

In his desk sat a large, round, bald man. Truthfully, Ken would describe him as a Humpty-Dumpty looking figure.

The large man stood from his chair and waddled over to the two young men. Ken could practically hear the expression on Akihiko's face. Thankfully, the silverette hid it quite well.

“It’s quite an honor to have such a prestigious student attend our academy!” He said, extending his arm to shake.

Ken shook his hand with the older man out of courtesy.

“Thank you for having me.” 

“I will admit, I was a bit shocked to have a student from Gekkoukan transfer in the middle of the year. May I ask what sparked this event?”

Ken turned to Akihiko looking for an answer.

“Well, there were urgent matters that prompted us to move to Tokyo.” Akihiko said, short and simple. A reflection of his personality.

“Well, we are happy to have such a bright mind in our ranks. Are you planning to join any academic club of some sort?” A smile beamed from his face.

“I don’t think I will this year. I want to focus on my studies.” Ken immediately shot down his offer. Kobayakawa’s face fell.

“Ah, I see. Well, even if this semester is coming to a close, we hope you do well in your new academic environment. We’ll see you in a week or so.” The principal's voice lacked the cheeriness it carried when he arrived.

“Thank you. C’mon, Ken, let’s head out.” Akihiko wasted little time in leaving the academy. 

“Aoyuma-Itchome district, huh.” Ken read off his phone. 

“Yep. You should have a commuter card, right?” Ken nodded his head.

“Yep. Mitsuru-Senpai gave me one before we left. It honestly startles me how much she’s always on top of things…”

Akihiko gave a soft chuckle. “She’s a real piece of work, alright.” 

After a long silence on their drive, Ken spoke.

“Do you really think I’ll find them?” 

“The Phantom Thieves? I don’t know. But there are rumors that they go to Shujin. So keep your eyes and ears open, okay?” He lectured.

“Alright. Thanks, Akihiko.” 

But what will I do if I find them?  
——  
Akira sunk into the school library’s study desk. Ignoring the mumbling of the students around him and retrieving his textbook. He found himself needing a distraction from their current situation.

Kaneshiro was dealt with. Kamoshida was dealt with. Madarame was dealt with. 

2 out 3 of those targets mentioned some other persona user. All the information Akira has was that they wore a black mask and used Palaces for their own personal gain. 

Other than that, there was absolutely nothing. No leads on where they were, who they are, even what they are. 

For all he knew it could even be something that they both made up to shift the blame. Although that Persona user in Mementos seemed to have another thing to say. Frustrated, Akira grabbed his items and shoved them into his bag.

“Hey-watch it!” Morgana meowed.

“Sorry.” He mumbled. Leaving the library and heading out of Shujin. What he was planning on doing was dumb, stupid and impulsive. It could very well get him killed. 

“Hey, Akira!” Morgana mumbled. “Where the hell are we going?!” 

“Mementos.” He responded bluntly.

“What about the others?!” 

“I’ll text them on the way to the hideout.” Akira whipped out his phone and sent a text to the group chat, asking for them to meet him at the hideout. Soon enough, he hopped off his train and arrived at the station. 

Their hideout was nothing flashy. In fact, it was right in the accesway between 2 stations. 

“Alrighty! What’s the plan for today?” Ryuji said, the grin he had never disappearing.

“We’re going to Mementos.” 

The air they had suddenly grew stiff. Obviously the events that last occurred never really left them.

“Well, If you believe that is the wisest decision. Then let’s go.” Makoto said.

“Thank you. We could finish that request we didn’t complete.” 

“Oh, right! The one about the abusive boyfriend.” Ann exclaimed. Akira nodded and opened the Metanav. In a matter of minutes the entirety of the world changes. Now in their uniforms and at the beginning of Mementos.

Akira glanced at his comrades dresses in the outlandish fashion. Each one mirroring their persona. He pulled his glove down and smirked.

“Let’s go change some hearts.”  
——  
The winding and twisting roads of Mementos were surely one to behold. The space completely defied all laws of logic in every way possible. After all, Mementos was the collection of the public’s psyche. 

Akira drove this time, avoiding the formless masses that were shadows and traveling down the tracks. Opening a chest from time to time before arriving at the swirling mass of red and black.

“Joker, we found it.” Morgana reported.

“Let’s head in.” Said Akira.

The group quickly entered and were greeted by their target. He donned a pink shirt and remained in a resting position. 

“Yuya Uhimura. That must be him.” Fox Stated.

“Rotten bastard, abusing his girlfriend.”

“Didn’t the fortune say she’ll get seriously injured by him?” 

“That’s why we have to stop him.” Akira readied his dagger. The persona users cautiously approached their target.

“Dammit….I gambled away all my money again! Dammit, dammit, dammit, dammit! Where is she? Get over here, so I can beat you!” His lucent chromatic eyes and crazed look never departing. 

“I feel sorry for your girlfriend.” Joker paced towards the shadow.

“Hey! Beating her is a right only I have! I’ll have you know she loves it too!” 

“C’mon Joker! Let’s get this sick son of a bitch!” Ryuji cheered from beside him. Akira swiftly nodded and gripped his dagger.

In the blink of an eye, the human form was shedded and made way to become a shadow. A persona lost in the sea is souls.

A Fuu-Ki was what he became. 

“Hey, Joker!” Ryuji laughed as he leapt to the side, avoiding the physical attack. It’s large double sided blade still in motion as it’s massive blue body swung it. A guttural roar came from it as it charged. 

“What,” Joker fired his gun at the shadow. “is it Skull?!”

“Now is not the time,” Queen sent her signature nuclear attacks at the large behemoth. “for small talk!” She grunted as a physical attack narrowly missed her. 

“Guys we have to stay,” Panther swiftly leapt back and summoned Carmen. “focused!” She insisted as a fire attack raged towards the target. 

“I,” Fox vaulted himself into the air and sent Goemon to attack. “concur!” 

“What’s the shame in a little chat-!” Ryuji was caught off guard as the large monster sent a flurry of wind at him. Doing critical damage. 

“Shit.” He mumbled.

“Hey, it's trying to raise its defense!” Ann yelled.

“Don’t give it a chance!” Joker shouted as he rolled away. “Shiki Ouji! Psio!” Summoning the persona and demanding it to use a pay attack proved to be effective. Dealing massive damage.

“Nice!” Skull yelled as he sent an electric attack. The battle seemed to be going in their favor as each blow chipped away at the shadows health until it crumpled to the ground. Defeated. 

After an exchange of words detailing his sins, the target returned to his actual self. 

“Alright! Should we keep exploring or-” Panther was swiftly interrupted by the sound of rattling chains in the distance.

“Did you hear that?” Queen whispered. The sound of rattling chains echoed once more. 

“Oh no. We have to get out of here!” Mona panicked. They scurried into the van and drove, the sound of chains seeming to grow closer.

“Where the hell is the exit!?” Skull gripped the seat.

“I don’t know!” Mona screamed. 

“Well it has to be-watch out!” Fox pointed at the figure in the middle of the tracks. 

Akira swerved to the right, narrowly avoiding whatever it was.

“Was that a person?” He whispered. 

“Does it matter?! We have to scram!” Skull shouted. Joker impulsively hopped out of the van and ran towards the figure, who walked away from the van.

“H-hey! Wait!” Joker felt his heart pounding in his ears as his feet slammed against the tracks repeatedly. The figure stopped and turned around slowly. A mask concealing his face. 

Joker pulled out his gun and aimed it at the mysterious man. 

“Who are you?!” The figure said nothing as it pulled out some type of weapon. 

“I could ask the same for you.” 

Joker narrowed his eyes and glared, cocking his pistol. 

“Answer the question.” He ignored the sound of chains rapidly closing in. 

“The Reaper is on its way, I can buy you time.” 

“Joker, we have to leave!” He turned to see his group quickly approaching them. 

“I,” He turned towards the other man who was now calmly walking away. “No, I have to go after him.” 

“Stop being stupid! We ain’t leaving you!” 

“He’s right, if you truly implore on staying, then we stay too.” 

Akira glanced once more at the man, who had stopped walking. Now he looked at them, luminous sapphire eyes illuminated the dim caverns. 

“If anything goes wrong, you leave, understood?” 

They nodded in response. Their talk was quickly cut short as the massive shadow set its sight on them. It’s giant barrel guns in its hand, a tattered bloody cloth concealing it’s face with eerie white eyes gazing.

“H-holy shit!” 

“T-that’s the Reaper?!” 

The Phantom Thieves were petrified with fear as the monster of a persona charged.

“We don’t have time to waste!” A new voice rang out. The mysterious man. His blue hair swayed from side to side. Taking out some sort of advanced pistol and gripping it. 

“This thing has all sorts of attacks in its arsenal, if you truly intend on trying to beat it then give it everything you have!” The man put the gun to his chin. 

“If we can give it an all out attack that might buy us some time to escape!” Joker shouted. 

“Let’s do it!” 

**“PERSONA!”** They’re voices bounced off the walls as they joined together. Joker summoned Jack Frost and quickly tried to use an ice attack. 

Fire, lightning, ice, wind and nuclear moves were flung left and right. The group looked at the mysterious stranger who had the gun aimed at his head. Repeatedly shooting it himself to summon his persona.

“He can use Orpheus…?” Joker mumbled as he commanded Shiki-Ouji to use a psychic attack. 

Another shot blared as his head rocked to the side. 

“What the hell?! This thing doesn’t have any weaknesses!” Skull screamed as he commanded Captain Kidd to send another electric attack.

They were all knocked off their feet as the Reaper discharged a heavy nuclear attack, dealing colossal damage. Everyone hung by a thread. 

“Damn it!” Joker panted as he glanced at his beaten team. 

**“Cadenza!”** Another gunshot resonated deep into Mementos. His team was swept into blue light as their wounds healed. 

“We aren’t going to survive if we keep trying to fight this thing!” Ann winced as Makoto brought her to her feet. Joker gritted his teeth.

_This is all your fault! You’re going to get them all killed all because of what? So you could find that guy? Because of your pride?!_

Joker looked at the mysterious stranger, who was keeping the Reaper at bay somehow. 

Another attack this time, a heavy fire spell. Joker raised their defense in a last measure to survive. 

It did little to protect them as they were seared by the scorching hot flames. 

“You need to get out of here!” Akira screamed as he strived to get back on his feet. 

“Joker we can’t-!” 

“I said if anything went wrong you’d leave immediately, now get out of here!” He stumbled to his feet and pulled out his dagger. 

“Queen, get them to safety!” He commanded. 

Queen bit her lip and nodded in understanding.

“Let’s go!” She ordered.

“No, Joker!”

“Panther, forgive me.” Yusuke said as he grabbed her and dragged her into the van. 

“Sorry, Ann.” Joker whispered. Refusing to glance back at his heartbroken team mates. As the vans engine purred to life a guttural cry was heard from in front of them.

“H-hey! Look!” Ryuji pointed at the mysterious stranger, now encased in blue light. 

“He’s-”

“Awakening his persona!”  
——  
Minato should have tried harder to protect these people. He didn’t know why, but the air they carried reminded him of someone. Or more like someones. The Reaper beat them black and blue, the presumed leader ordering them to retreat while he bought them time.

Minato felt something stir inside of him, sheathing his gun and pulling on the mask that was attached to his face. 

“I, I,” He gripped it and began to tear it off. A white hot pain followed as it felt as though he was ripping off his own skin. “I won’t let you hurt them, not like what happened to my own team!” 

Blood flowed down his face as he was consumed into a fiery blue mass. 

_Welcome back, old friend. It’s been a while, hasn’t it? You may not remember me, but I do. Let us reform a contract. So, I am thou, thou art I, let the wings of rebellion and love course though you once more. For it is I, your friend, Orpheus!_

Minato screamed as he clutched his heart, sweat dripping down his face. He gritted his teeth as he stood up once more, wiping his brow. 

The mask reappeared on his face, a sword materialized in his hand, his evoker in his other hand, and Orpheus behind him. 

“Come, Messiah!” Another whirlwind of blue fire swirled around them as Orpheus changed into a white and gold persona, a chain of coffins being held from it and a large sword protruding from its back. 

**“Megidoloan.”** Minato commanded, the almighty attack causing a flash of light to illuminate the subway system and blind the people watching. 

The next thing he knew, the Reaper combusted into black particles. Defeated.  
——  
“H-holy shit…” Ryuji rubbed his eyes from the flash of light.

“He killed it.” Queen gaped.

“Joker!” Panther ran out of the vehicle to find Akira, who crumpled to his knees of exhaustion.

“That was an almighty attack…” he sputtered. 

“Hm? Where is the other persona user?” Yusuke glanced around until they spotted the crumpled form of the blue haired man. 

They cautiously approached him, his cobalt hair sweaty and sticking to his forehead. Using his sword to support himself as he breathed.

Joker reached out his hand to pull him up, the man looked up and analyzed their group.

“Who,” he panted. “Are you people?” Akira looked at his group and smirked.

“We’re the Phantom Thieves Of Hearts.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS IS REALLY LATE AND I’M SORRY! I put off editing this chapter for a while but here it is! Construction criticism is encouraged! Thank you for all the people who are sticking with this story, too! If I’m lucky, the next chapter might be out sooner! Also, if there is anything you’d like to see expanded on or how you think Minato interacts with the Thieves, feel free to speculate in the comments! Have a pleasant day and Happy Holidays!


	3. Chapter 3: Fragmented

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He’s back. He’s ready. And what the hell is Big Bang Burger?

“The….who?” His quizzical expression graced his masked face. The Thieves blinked in silence.

“He might not have heard of us.” Said Yusuke.

“Great observation, Yusuke.” Ann retorted.

Akira observed the masked stranger. Still on his knees with his sword. The sword was a simple one handed one often used by knights, with its extravagant blue and gold pommel. It’s navy blue grip concealed by his hands gripping it tightly.

A gold and blue intricate design graced the rain guard which curved upwards. A shiny silver blade extended from it and curved into a point. Like a classic sword used in medieval times.

His outfit was something else. A splatter of red, baby blue and grey graced Akira’s eyes. The man’s torso was covered in a baby blue fabric of long sleeve type of wear.

Reminiscent of a ninja on how it had a faint ‘Y’ lined onto it diagonally. The sleeves tightened up around his wrists which lead to fingerless red gloves. Poofy grey pants that were tucked into darker grey boots. 

A hood attached from his shirt was up in the same baby blue color. A long red scarf was tied around his neck and stopped mid way down his back.

On his hips was a red cloth tied around loosely, secured in place by a brown belt and holster. Where Akira supposed his sword and gun would rest.

Akira looked into the man’s sapphire eyes once more. Concealed by the pointy mask similar to his, only in a pure white color. He noticed how a strand of blue hair covered one of the man’s eyes. 

Akira didn’t notice when the man shakily stood up, still using his sword for support like a cane. 

“Hey, don’t push yourself, dude.” Warned Skull. 

“I’ll be fine-!” The man was cut short by a wince. Falling onto one knee and flinching. Akira could easily distinguish that the man didn’t enjoy looking weak in front of them. 

“Skull, help me lift him up.” Akira took one of the strangers arm and hooked it around his neck as Skull mimicked his action.

They headed towards the van and sped off. Leaving Mementos the least of their problems.   
——  
Minato didn’t remember much of what happened. He must’ve blanked out from fatigue at one point. Again, his dreams were filled with the red haired woman and the other people. 

Each one shouted out something to him, but it was far too muffled for him to understand. Unintelligible words were spoken at him, although it was simple for him to differentiate the tones of voices.

Their tones were panicked and fearful. Screaming at him until they’re gibberish grew deafening. 

“Hey.” 

“Hey!”

“HEY!” 

Minato jolted awake from his dream. He opened his eyes to the bright lights. Flooding his sensitive sight. Wincing and shutting them tightly before the lights seared his eyesight.

Groaning and slowly peeking one to examine the room. It looked like a lab or doctor's office of some sort.

Soon enough his eyes adjusted and without a doubt he realized he was in a doctors office. A woman with a choker and short black hair that bored a blue hue came into the room.

“Good. You’re awake.” She spoke, devoid of any emotion.

“W-where am I?” Minatos's voice was hoarse from hours of unuse.

“My clinic. Your friend brought you here.” She simply stated, not even batting an eye.

The events that happened suddenly hit him like a truck. Awakening his persona, killing the Reaper and meeting the...Phantom Thieves? That group of people.

“Hey, snap out of it.” The doctor snapped her fingers.

“Sorry.” Minato mumbled.

“Hmm. Everything is fine from what I can see externally, although you may be a bit sore for a few days.” 

“Uh huh.”

“Here,” The woman took out some sort of flashlight. “Follow it with your eyes.” Minato complied and did all the basic routines you would in a doctors office.

“And what’s your name?” She asked.

“M-my name?” 

“Yes. Your name.” She reiterated. 

What is my name? 

He didn’t know. But by the slip of the tongue, a name came out.

“Minato.” Yes, that was it. That sounded right. “Minato Arisato.”

“Age?” She asked.

“I, uhm, don’t know.” Minato mumbled. The doctor glared at him.

“Do you know where you live?” 

“No.”

“Do you remember anything before you came here?” 

“A little bit.” Minato nodded. The doctor sighed.

“Great. Amnesia is just what I need right now.” She rolled her eyes.

His head pounded in his skull. A migraine resonating in his mind that seemed to bang against his brain. Minato groaned. 

“You look to be in your early 20s or so. Everything externally is fine, but internal injuries or so is out of my capabilities. And amnesia can’t be treated here, I can only do a certain amount of tests. You’ll need a bigger hospital to treat that.” She Explained.

Minato let the words sink in as he stared at the woman. Her dark blue hair glimmering in the blinding medical light. He pondered what to do next.

Wait.

How did he get here again?

“Doc, is he okay?” A tall boy entered. His glasses framed his lean face with curly black hair gracing the top of his head. He gave a sigh of relief when he saw Minato. 

“Amnesia. The only thing I can really tell you is that his memories may return in an instant or over time. Or never at all.” The doctor's voice was laced with seriousness.

“Wait!” Minato cut in. The two faced him.

“I have dreams. I see people or hear them and I remember how I felt when I was with these certain people.”

“So you have glimpses of memories?” 

Minato slowly nodded. 

“You may not be hopeless after all. Can you recall any past experiences?” She wrote in her clipboard and beckoned the black haired boy out.

“No.” 

“Nothing at all?” 

He thought for a moment. Those damned dreams were the only thing he had to understand of anything before this moment.

“I’ll see people in these...dreams I guess? They don’t feel like dreams, though. I already told you this, they’re like glimpses of memories.” 

“It seems like a case of Retrograde Amnesia. Which is when a person has the loss of existing memories,” The woman paused. “and the only thing I can recommend to heal is to try and find trigger words. Sometimes a certain place or phrase can spark something to come back.” 

“And if they never come back?” 

“Then I’m sorry.” 

He was silent at that terrifying outlook. Only noticing her departure when the door clicked shut, abandoning him with his thoughts. No, now was not the time for gloominess. His brain refused to let his mind wander to such a dark place.

Instead, Minato ran a hand through his silky blue hair. The events of the passing hours fully settling in. He raised his hand and gazed at it. Flexing the muscles in it, solidifying he was indeed in fact, alive.

He was free. A small smile spread across his lips. The soft click of a door opening snapped him from his thoughts. The woman was not the one to enter, instead it was the boy. Who looked like a high school student. 

“Don’t freak out.” He simply stated. 

“Who the hell are you?” Minato spoke.

“Kurusu, Akira,” Akira leaned in closer. “Also known as ‘Joker’.” He whispered.

Minato remembered that name. It synce that he was the leader of those people. Did he bring him here?

“You passed out on the ride out of Mementos. We had to transport you here to not raise suspicion. Aside from the side eyes of the people on the train, though. The doctor here is one of my friends.” Akira clarified.

“Thank you.” 

“I’d ask you some questions, but you look like you’d collapse at any given moment.” 

Minato chuckled at his comment as he slowly rose out of the medical bed with Akira’s help. Minato managed to support himself and began walking out of the clinic. 

“Get some rest, that’s all I can advise. Understood??” 

“We got it, thanks again, doc.” Akira thanked her with Minato in tow. Minato found himself compelled with the damp and wet back streets of Yongen-Jaya.

It felt surreal, like he would wake up any second and was back in that hell. 

“Hey, I never caught your name.” Said Akira.

“Oh, it’s Minato.” He answered. Fiddling with the little MP3 player that dangled around his neck. 

“That’s some old school stuff you have right there.” Akira pointed out the headphones and MP3 player once again. 

“What do you mean?” 

“Nobody uses MP3 players anymore. Not since like 2010 or something.” Akira laughed. Minato stared at it. It felt right, to have it around his neck. As if it was important and significant. 

A flash of white raced through his head. Getting off a train, walking through the streets while the sky gleamed an ominous green. And the people sitting in coffins. A large building, a little boy with a contract. The woman with the pink blouse aiming a gun at him. Then it cut out.

“Hey! Are you okay?” Akira glanced at Minato who had sweat beading off his forehead. The blue haired man stared at the moon, which shone at its full capacity. 

“N-nothing. I’m fine.” He brushed off the topic, uncomfortable. Akira doubted the truthfulness behind the words but shrugged it off. Still suspicious though. They entered a retro esque cafe with Akira’s keys. 

Akira led him upstairs to a refurbished attic which seemed to be Akira’s living space. It was spacious with a bed, shelves, an old school tv, couch and workbench. Minato eyed the workbench and the peculiar tools laid out on it.

“Shit!” Akira muttered as he checked his phone.

“Is something wrong?” Minato rested on the couch.

“Look, I need you to leave like before 5 am or something, okay? I’ll wake you up or something.” Akira rambled, clearly panicked.

“All right.” He shrugged. A grateful look crossed the younger boys' features. 

“Thank you.” He breathed.  
——  
Long after the stranger he had let in his room fall asleep, Akira found himself restless. The early hours of the morning creeping on him. After tossing and turning he abandoned the idea of sleeping. 

Instead choosing to work on something productive. Opting to try and discover anything else on a new target. Now, Kaneshiro has yet to confess his crimes. But Akira felt confident that they had succeeded.

Akira opened his laptop and shielded his eyes at the sudden brightness. The light of his laptop illuminating the attic of LeBlanc. His eyes drifted to the dark figure sleeping on his couch.

Minato Arisato. Why the hell did I let this man in my house? What will Boss think!?

He pushed those thoughts aside and began typing into the search engine. Minato carried something about him, it was the sense of leadership. The way he commanded them and gave orders like second nature was incredible. 

If it were not for him, Akira and his friends would surely be dead. The way he fought the Reaper was fearless, a clearly seasoned fighter. Something Akira strived to achieve. 

He moved his fingers over the keyboard and typed his name in the search bar. Nothing of importance came up. Not surprising, if he was honest.

How old did Tae say he looked? 24, right? That was her estimate. Meaning he must’ve been born in the early 90s. That was...a lot older than Akira.

He had a 24 year old man in his room, and he was 16. That was extremely suspicious. He internally groaned at the mess he had plunged into. Although, he had one lead on Minato-San. 

He had a clear look on his clothing. Which Makoto pointed out on the logo on it. His black blazer and slacks with a white dress shirt and string. Her intellect never failed to blow them away.

“The Gekkoukan logo. It's a prestigious school in Tatsumi Port Island. It’s the uniform there, I remember researching it as I heard it was an excellent school.” Said Makoto.

The conversation ended there as it was her stop. Akira quickly searched up the school and found himself clicking through pictures. It certainly was upscale with its high tech equipment and pearly white exterior.

Compared to Shujin, it was spectacular. No scandals whatsoever, and seemed to have students that were passionate about their studies. Not to mention the plethora of clubs and after school activities it offered.

It was even backed by a multi million corporation, the Kirijo group. The current C.E.O even attended the school and graduated from it. And of course, the uniform was the exact one Minato-San was wearing.

That means he was a student at one point. But other than that, he had nothing. Minato was a blank slate. Reading article after article on Gekkoukan until he stumbled upon one buried under piles of their achievements.

Something about a dorm closing? A select few students lived in it and it was set for renovations or something like that.

“Iwatodai Dorm.” He muttered. At this, Minato jolted awake. 

“Huh?” The man said in the darkness. Rubbing his eyes as the sun peeked through the blinds.

“Oh? Nothing, but it’s good you're awake.” Akira closed his laptop and glanced at the time. 5:28 A.M, June 28th. 

“Right, you need me out of here.” Minato yawned and stretched from his resting position. Akira nodded and lifted himself out of bed.

“I get out of school at 3, so come back at around 4ish.” Akira explained as he opened the LeBlank door. 

“That’s great and all. But I have no clue where I am.” Minato gestured to the backstreets. The curly haired boy handed him some yen and pointed across the street.

“Go down there and take a right, there should be a cheap motel. Chill there and I’ll come get you later.” The teenager left it at that and shut the door. Leaving Minato out in the early morning sun. Sighing and making his way to the motel.

The clerk at the desk seemed irritated but otherwise doing their job. Reading some magazine and having headphones in, bopping their head to whatever it was they were listening too. 

“Excuse me,” He tapped at the little bell on the counter. The clerk looked up and analyzed him. “I want to rent a room.” 

The clerk nodded and typed something into the computer. Minato found himself staring at the device, looking much more sleeker and light than the ones they had in the library at….at his school? 

Gekkoukan. Yes, Gekkoukan was its name. With its advanced technology at the time and challenging curriculum. It was his high school.

“You wanna single?”

“Uh, yeah.” 

“That’ll be 1200 yen. Assuming you're staying just for today.” 

Minato forked over the cash and grabbed his room key. Heading back outside into the set of rooms lining the streets until coming across his. As the door creaked open and it’s painful stop came to a close, the musty smell hit him.

It was shabby, but he wasn’t expecting much. A simple bed with tacky bedding, a night desk next to it. Spread next to the door we’re two tacky armchairs with a table between them.

A door at the far back leading into the bathroom and one into the closet. In front of the bed was a tv stand and an old tv. Minato entered and shut the door behind him. Throwing himself onto the bed and shutting his eyes. 

For the first time, he felt so utterly afraid. He knew nothing about his past life other than glimpses of scenes. For God's sake, he didn’t know anything and it drove him up a wall.

Like he was seeing through somebody else’s eyes. Those memories must have been his, there was no other explanation. A new flash happened, the red headed woman. The girl that he didn’t know the name of, yet when he thought of her a warm feeling came over him.

They were sitting at some establishment. Eating cheap burgers, smiling at eachother. Telling cheesy jokes and ranting about people. About...someone named Joy Pie? Something along the lines of that. 

It was a pleasant little memory that soon transitioned into something more. For the first time, he could actually make out the words in full detail. A chat about something called….the Dark Hour? What?

He was pulled from his memories at the subtle knock on the door. Minato snapped his eyes open and glanced at the door. Approaching it and peeking out. Nothing. 

Opening it fully and looking down at the floor where a large cardboard box lay. Rectangular in shape and had a fair amount of mass to it when Minato took it in. Ripping it open, eager to see its contents. 

At the top was a note. 

_“To Minato Arisato,”_ It began. _“You most likely have no recollection of me, although that saddens me it was inevitable. I do not have long to explain, as an unknown evil has taken control. This box contains the necessities you need to start anew, and I can only hope you have found the new Wildcard. Warn him of the V-”_

The letter had a long, scribbled black line of ink stemming from the V. As though it was finished in a hurry and something interfered. At the bottom was signed simply ‘E’. 

He put it aside and opened the box. Stifling a gasp at the contents. Clothes, folders, and money. He tentatively pulled out one of the manila folders that was filled to the brim with papers.

Health documents, legal documents, diplomas and so on were filled in. Everything he ever needed to start a new life. He read one of them and saw the name it was addressed for.

_Minato Arisato_  
_Age: 23_  
_Relatives: Deceased_  
_Education: High School Diploma_  
_Birth year: 1993_

Skimming it gave little sparks of memories. Carefully putting it aside and looking at the other items. Simple clothing and such. What caught his eye though, was the stack of Japanese dollars.

A total of five hundred thousand yen. Which was plenty of money to keep him on his feet. The only thing left was a little white rectangular box. A sleek, thin, black device on the cover photo.

Minato opened it to find a cell phone. Unlike the ones he was familiar with, most of the front was a screen. A portable charger came with it as did earbuds. Setting it up and figuring out its interface was relatively easy, although a culture shock. 

Minato also looked back in the box to find some other things he missed, such as headphones in blue and another sheet of paper. This one detailed something of a prepaid plan on the phone with LTE and streaming services. 

The one that caught his eye was a music app, which was pre installed. The top charts were displayed on it and what was popular. Minato found himself scrolling through the apps for hours.

It was odd. He put the device down and pondered for a moment. Something he caught himself doing much more lately. Minato looked at the headphones at connected them to his phone after some trial and error.

Although it would have been valuable for him to explore, he typed something familiar in the search bar. It quickly came up and he selected it. The electric like sound filling his ears. The melody of Burn My Dread like a second nature.

Another flash struck. This time he was in some type of booth with the people. They were….singing? No, karaoke. Their laughter echoed throughout the small room. He could make out their voices, but at the same time he couldn’t. 

It was like when you remember hearing things in a dream, you could remember the voices and tone they were spoken in. Yet the words they said slipped your mind. 

Minato was quickly caught off guard as the door knocked once more. Startled, he pulled off his headphones and instinctively reached for his waist. Where a cool gun handle rested. His evoker.

“Minato-san? It’s Akira.” The muffled sound of his voice reached him through the thin walls. 

“Oh, Akira-kun. Hold on.” Minato glanced at the time and saw it flash 4. He opened the door and saw the countless amount of people. A blond haired boy, a girl with piercing blue eyes, a boy with blue hair and a girl with brown hair. 

They looked similar to the people that were in the subway hell. 

“Oh, uh come in I guess.” Minato rubbed the back of his head awkwardly. They poured into the small motel room. 

“Uhm, How was your day?” Minato asked.

“A long one.” Said Akira.  
——  
There were new rumors that day. Thankfully, they weren’t about him. Instead about some new transfer student who started attending. 

“I heard he was a 3rd year!”

“I heard he was super cute!”

“I heard he transferred from Gekkoukan.”

Akira’s ears perked at the final comment. This was almost too good to be true. Alas, he had no name to confirm this statement. Before he could ask for more info, the bell for second period rung. 

He saw Ann and tried to muster enough courage to talk to her, but it seemed words failed him. There was no proper apology he had stated to them yet about his reckless and risky action. 

He needed to make things right with the Thieves or else they would fall apart. But this new lead was much easier to decipher. So he made his round to the library during lunch to find more information on the new transfer student. 

On his way there he seemed to bump into a boy. Akira mumbled an apology and looked at the boy. He had messy, brown hair and chocolate eyes. Wearing his Shujin uniform with the blazer open. Over the white turtleneck was an orange vest.

“Ah no, you’re fine.” He had a calm voice and smiled at Akira.

“Right, my bad.” He pondered why the boy didn’t seem afraid or startled by him. Quickly brushing that aside and entering the library to try and find anything on the new transfer student.

As he entered the library grew eerily silent. All conversations ceasing. He returned a book and took a seat for the little minutes he had left for lunch. Sending a text message to the group chat. 

They responded with nothing useful. Although, it was evident that Ann was irritated from her absence in the conversation. He really needed to talk to her. Choosing to send her a text to meet him at the rooftop. 

Or at least entrance to the rooftop. His efforts ended fruitless as the only solid information was that he was a transfer student. Classes passed by with a flash as his mind wandered.

Soon enough the final bell of the day rang and Akira was the first out of his seat. His feet carrying him to the entrance to the rooftop, where Ann was soon to be. He saw her climb up the stairs and stop in front of him.

Her eyes refused to meet his gaze.

“Ann-”

“What is it, Kurusu?” Her voice was sharp. Akira felt a tang of pain in her cold voice.

“I-I’m really sorry. What I did was reckless and dumb and I know that. Can you forgive me?” 

Ann stayed silent for a minute. 

“It was dumb and reckless. You could’ve died for God's sake. Why should I forgive you?” 

“Because then I’ll have to give you the look.” He smirked. 

“Oh? And what’s this look you speak of?” She leaned in and played innocent. 

Akira places his glasses upon his head and pouted. Earning a giggle out of Ann.

“Do you forgive me?” He asked.

“Yes,” She linked her arms around his neck. “But do it again and I’ll kill you myself.” 

“I’ll keep that in mind.” He laughed.  
——  
“So you gonna explain yourself, dude?” Ryuji asked.

“Oh, right. My name is Minato Arisato. And I’m 23.” 

There was silence from the group.

“...That’s it?” Ann said dumbstruck.

“Well, he kinda has amnesia.” Akira said nonchalantly.

“YOU DON’T THINK YOU SHOULD HAVE MENTIONED THIS BEFORE?!” They screamed at the two fools. Their voices reverberated through the cramped motel room.

“We didn’t find out till last night!” Akira defended. Minato swiftly nodded.

Makoto gave an exasperated sigh. 

“Anyway,” She diverted the topic and gestured to Minato’s uniform. “You say you’re 23, yet you wear the Gekkoukan High uniform. Explain.” Her voice was stone cold as she narrowed her eyes at the man.

“You’re perceptive. That’s a good trait to have on a team,” Minato smiled. “But I have no idea, it was the clothing I woke up in.” 

“It was also the clothing he came out of in Mementos.” Yusuke nodded.

“Uh right, what the hell was that place I was in?” Minato seemed to shudder at the thought. 

“Mementos. It’s the general public cognitions merged into one. I wonder how you got there…?” Minato looked perplexed at the sound of Morgana’s voice. 

“Huh. The cat talks.” 

“You’re not at all scared by that?!” Ryuji yelled. Minato shrugged. 

“Not the most unusual thing.” 

“Uhm, anyway. That thing you used to summon your persona, what is it?” Makoto pointed to his white holster. 

“That? I think it’s called an Evoker. It's simple to use, you just,” Minato pointed a finger at his head and pretended to pull the trigger. “And bang. You summoned your persona. I don’t know the details, but it just feels right.”

“I guess that’s the only way you really know things, through what feels right.” Makoto said sadly. Minato solemnly nodded.

“Do you remember anything from your past yet?” Yusuke asked. Minato stayed silent for a moment.

“I...I remember a few people and places. But it seems like I need some sort of triggers to activate them. Or, sometimes, they’ll just come in bursts. Or fragments.” 

“Do you remember any names?” 

Minato shook his head. His expression lit up though as he pointed to a folder on the desk.

“I was sent a box from someone, it contained a lot of useful things to start life and stuff. But my records are on there.” 

Yusuke picked it up and skimmed through it. Quickly handing it to Makoto to examine it. 

“Anything else in the box?” 

“Yeah. Some clothes and money. And this note.” He gave it to Akira who swiftly read it. 

“What do you think they were trying to say?” 

“I don’t know. But this person must have a connection to my past.” 

“I wonder what type of danger they were trying to warn of.” Akira pondered.

“Anything you know that starts with a capital V?” Akira thought hard for a moment. What about...Velvet Room? No, must be something else. 

“No.” 

“I actually have a question, or more like a lot of questions.” Minato’s eyes glazed over the large group.

After explaining what The Phantom Thieves were and they’re goals, Minato was not as shocked as they expected. He seemed to pity Akira’s situation, and understood where they were coming from. Each one had been hurt by adults, using that as their motivation to fight.

“So, you change the hearts of the unjust? Through this app?” He asked for clarification.

“Yep. We then secure our infiltration route, locate the treasure, send a calling card, and steal said treasure.” Morgana meowed. 

“How interesting.” He rubbed his chin in thought. 

“So, Minato-San. Will you join us?” Ann cut the silence. He reviewed them for what felt like an eternity, though it couldn’t have been more than a few seconds at best. Minato focused his view on Akira, their leader. 

The curly haired boy reached his hand out. 

“Will you help us turn the hearts of the corrupt, Minato-San?” 

Minato smirked at took his hand for a firm handshake. The little voice in his mind resonated throughout his skull, the feminine voice giving off a tone of enthusiasm unlike his other social links.

_I am thou, thou art I..._  
_Thou hast acquired a new vow._

_that shall breaketh thy chains of captivity._

_With the rebirth of the Universe arcana,_  
_I have obtained the winds of blessing that_  
_shall lead to freedom and ultimate power!_

The image of the Velvet Room flashed across his mind. It was not a prison, but an elevator descending upwards. It panned around as he saw a woman with short silver hair standing next to a man with his unusually large nose.

“T-thank you, Minato-san.” He choked out, recovering from his daze. 

“Of course. Oh and where do I live for now?” He chuckled out dryly.  
——  
The group led the older boy through the alleyways of Yongen-Jaya to Leblanc. On their way, they had to come up with a believable story in order to let Sojiro have him stay. 

“What about…” Ann speculated for an acceptable idea. “A broke college student that Akira knew from his hometown?” 

“Studying psychology!” Makoto added. 

“At a community college here in Tokyo!” Yusuke smiled. It was a solid plan to sell him. 

“Alright, we’ll use that.” 

Minato studied each and every one of the Phantom Thieves. Akira was obviously the leader, his charm was overwhelming. From the way he never had to raise his voice to get their attention, to his walk.

Makoto was intelligent, the way she analyzed everyone was unnerving but a useful skill in battle. She must have been Akira’s right hand man in planning. 

Ryuji was the brute and heavy dealer of damage. No other man would walk the way he did unless they had something to prove, which it seemed he did. 

Yusuke was dignified yet literal. He stood up straight and had great posture, his attire showing he was eccentric too. A foot soldier that cared deeply for his comrades, although having difficulty conveying that.

Ann carried a great weight upon her shoulders. What it was, Minato did not know. Her smile shined, but it did not always reach her eyes. She wore a mask to please others, Minato could take one look and find where the most sensitive spots were. 

If he wanted to, he could find their insecurities within seconds. And break them. That was his specialty. Reading people was something that came as some type of innate nature. Good or bad, he had yet to find out.

They entered the cafe that Minato had only been in a few hours ago. It was small and an old gentleman was brewing coffee. With wrinkles and slicked black hair, a goatee on his chin. Maybe in his 50s or so.

“Hey, kids.” He greeted them. Eyes narrowed at Minato.

“Boss, this is Minato Arisato. An old friend of mine.” Akira lied. 

“Uhuh.” 

“And he’s going to college here in Tokyo. We were wondering if he could stay here until he could find an apartment?” Ann sweet charmed. 

Minato stepped forward and bowed.

“I’ll work in your cafe, Sakura-san. For free.” He bargained. There was an agonizing silence as Sojiro pondered what to do.

“Where do you know this kid again, Akira?” 

“He was my upperclassman back in my hometown. We got in contact a few days ago and I was hoping you’d let him stay here for a while. I’ll take full responsibility and take care of everything. All I need is your permission.” Akira pleaded.

“Tell me, Arisato. What was Akira like as a kid?” The two fools made eye contact.

“Akira was a very studious student. Intelligent and cunning, yet also very caring. He was a model student, if I’m honest.” Minato forced a fake smile as he lied. 

Sojiro seemed satisfied with this answer. 

“I’m sure you were on his side even as he’s on probation, right?” 

He was trying to break Minato. Catch him lying. Minato internally smirked, breaking him was not an easy task. He could lie like a champ. 

“Why, of course. I’ve known this boy since his 5th grade year.” Minato leaned on the counter. “He would never do such a thing.” 

“Hm. Alright, you seem like a good student. What are you studying, Arisato?” 

“Psychology, sir.” 

Sojiro examined the group before smiling. 

“Welcome to Leblanc, Arisato,” Sojiro turned to Akira. “You’re responsible for him, alright?” 

Akira nodded as his lips curved upwards.

The group poured upstairs. Minato was beckoned to the counter by Sojiro.

“Thank you, again. Sakura-san.” 

“Ah, just call me Boss.” Sojiro waved his hand dismissively. Minato swiftly nodded.

“I’d assume you’re looking for work, right?”

“I am, sir.” 

“Look, I’ll employ you part time here at my cafe. Teach you the ropes and all. Plus, a guy as good looking as you could surely bring in some new customers, right?” 

“Thank you, Boss.” Minato gave his thanks and headed upstairs. Prompting the conversation to end. 

The others helped Minato sort through his very little items. Stuffing them in the corner of the attic in the cardboard box. Soon enough the others said their goodbyes and headed home for the night. Leaving Akira and Minato alone.

“You and Ann are a thing, right?” He said bluntly. Akira choked on air and sputtered words.

“I-no-!” Minato quirked an eyebrow. “Alright, yeah. We’ve been together for a little over a month or so. But, how’d you know?”

Minato shrugged.

“Your body posture around each other. The way your eyes linger on one another and light up when you smile, it’s obvious. It reminds me of someone...” His train of thought continued without Akira.

“...Minato-san? Did you have someone like Ann for you?” Akira pried. 

“I don’t know.” A hint of sorrow was traced in his voice. As though a pained effort to recall something, anything, to grasp onto his memories. 

“Well, sleep tight, Minato-san.” Akira shut off the light. Minato laid on the couch, which was his makeshift bed. Pulling out his phone and scrolling through it aimlessly. He needed something to trigger him.

He thought of the Phantom Thieves and how much they felt like old friends. Their personalities clashed and confided in eachother, similar to his own group. His own group…

It was at the tip of his tongue. Waiting to slip out and give him some sort of closure, yet it refused to make itself known. A sigh of frustration was heard as Minato stared at the ceiling.

A trigger. He needed a trigger word or thought. But where would he get something like that? Placing some earbuds in his ears and waiting for sleep to overtake him, a recognizable song came on. 

It almost made him jolt from fright before he easily settled into it. The upbeat trumpets causing a flood of pleasantness to wash over him. Mass Destruction truly was his comfort song.

A flash once more. The eerie lime sky and air, the large menacing coffins, and the enormous twisting and turning tower. Looking high above the sky with its frightening power.

Fragments of large creatures and full moons rushed at him. The interior of the tower and exploring its countless floors. Each journey was made with a team of persona users he felt undeniably close too for some reason. 

But again, names and faces eluded him. Clenching his fists from frustration at himself. They were right there, yet he had no idea who they were. Although, the red armbands that they had were some type of indicator they knew each other. 

Sleep decided to creep in and take him away from his troubles. But it seems they followed him in his dreams too. A dorm that gave a sense of solitude and a school filled with laughter. Large and with its clean hallways. 

Laughs with a boy in a baseball cap. Advice with a man in a beanie. Conditioning with an upperclassman. Tutoring a younger child. Frustration with a robot. Talks with a girl in a blouse. And adventurous fast food expeditions with a red headed woman.

Each one he felt connected to some way or another. But things refused to make this easy for him, as more was revealed less was known at the same time. It was undeniably maddening. 

For all he knew, these people could be figments if his broken mind! The idea sent a shiver down his spine, he was not crazy. They had to be real. They just had to be. Eyes fluttering awake as the morning descended upon them.

Akira seemed to be up and about already, most likely for school. Dressed in his school's attire, ready for the day. Minato found his footing on the cold floor and gave an encouraging nod to Akira.

“Have a good day.” He yawned.

“Likewise, Minato-san.”   
——  
He himself dressed in the free clothes given to him. The cardboard box sat idly in the corner of the room, untouched. There must have been 2 pairs of everything. Quickly finding something casual to wear and changing before heading downstairs. 

He double backed as he grabbed an old wallet and a commuter card that was in the files. Putting his I.D, card and cash into the beaten up wallet Akira gave him. Now, he headed downstairs again.

Boss must have been brewing coffee as it’s aroma filled the air. 

“Morning, Arisato.” The aged man greeted. Minato gave a polite nod.

“Going anywhere today?” Sojiro created small talk.

“I need to get some supplies. For school, you know?” 

“Ah right. But I doubt anything will be open at 7 in the morning.” 

“Extra time so I don’t get lost on the trains.” 

Sojiro seemed satisfied with this answer and let him depart. Minato followed the directions of the elderly locals out and about at this hour. Finding the subway station and checking his phone.

Akira texted him. Detailing how the trains worked and such and where each one would take him. Minato silently gave thanks at the preparation Akira must have given. Knowing Minato was indeed, not from the city. 

But where did he want to go? Somewhere where shops were, at least. The internet recommended either Shibuya or Shinjuku. It seemed Shinjuku was more active in, well, adult catering if he was putting it mildly.

Opting for Shibuya instead and heading towards the designated area seemed like a chore. Luckily, he managed to squeeze in on a train and it departed. Unluckily, all the seats were chosen. So he had to stand. 

It was odd. Seeing most people on their phones and laptops. He remembered flip phones and thick laptops. Now, everything was sleek and light, optimized for carrying. 

He found himself in the underground walkway. Filled with bustling people, tile floors and blinding white lights. After asking for directions he took the stairs to the Station Square. 

More bustling people and he spotted a street walkway. That must have been Central Street, his destination. Walking that way and surveying the shops around. No clothing store so far. Just a few restaurants and other shops. 

Continuing his search until he made a left from the movie theatre. Now we were talking. Clothing shops galore. Surveying them and entering at random. Next thing he knew, he was down 20 thousand yen.

Carrying his items and such felt like a chore. Although, it wasn’t just clothes he bought. Some essentials such as a toothbrush, brushes, a backpack, guides to Tokyo, and a second hand laptop that was selling for 1500 yen.

It must have been late afternoon by the time he was done. Hopping back onto the train and heading back to Yongen-Jaya. By the time he arrived back to Leblanc, Akira and his gang had also arrived.

“Hey, Minato-San!” Ryuji gave an energetic smile.

“You went shopping?” Asked Ann.

“Sorta.” He shrugged. The group helped with his items and they sorted through it.

“You don’t have too bad of a taste, Minato-san!” Ann gushed as she glanced at the clothes. A few T-shirts, hoodies, pants and shoes. 

“Indeed. It captures your personality.” Yusuke added. 

“Yeah, you’ll look like a real college student!” The group shushed Ryuji at his comment.

“Keep it down Ryuji!” Makoto scolded him. Ryuji gave a half hearted apology. Sorting out the rest of his new attire and putting it away.

“Anyway,” Ann began. “We don’t have any news on Kaneshiro.” She whispered. “So, why don’t we show Minato-san around Tokyo?” 

“I see no problem with that.” Akira offered his support.

“Sounds like a blast!” 

“Of course.”

“A wonderful idea.” They agreed unanimously.

“I don’t want to burden you.” 

“Nonsense, Minato-san. We’re a team, it’s only fair if we grow accustomed to your presence.” Said Makoto. 

“Alright, I guess.” He gave a half hearted agreement. 

“Awesome! We can show you around later!” 

Minato looked unenthusiastic at the events that were coming.   
——  
Mitsuru skimmed over the report sent in from Akihiko, nothing of significance had happened. But, for the first time, her old friend looked content. Even if Amada had to drag him into the selfie. 

She placed the file on her bedside table and sighed. The worst part of the day for her.

Sleeping. 

It wasn’t that sleep didn’t come easy for her, it was far from the case. It came too easy, but it was what lingered in her dreams that frightened her. She despised nightmares, the things she had no control over.

They taunted her and she knew it. If anybody ever saw her wake up in the dead of night from one of them, drenched in sweat and tears, she’d be mortified. 

If only he were here. He’d know what to do and say, he always did. But he wasn’t here, he’d never be here. Not anymore. 

What would he request for her to do? A small memory came to mind.

_“Here, take it.” The cobalt blue haired boy extended his arms with a package._

_“A gift?” She examined the neatly wrapped object._

_“Yeah, it’s for you.” A gentle smile graced his features, the prominent blush in his face only adding to the charming effect it casted._

_“Oh, t-thank you, Minato-kun.” She carefully unwrapped it and gazed at the cd in her hand._

_“It’s a playlist I created for you. I noticed you had a stereo in your room, it would be a shame if it went to waste.”_

_The sleek, shiny cd glimmered in the light. A little smile made its way on her lips._

_“Thank you, Minato-kun, this means a lot to me.” She managed._

_“No problem,” he ran a hand through his hair. Seemingly contemplating his next move. “I’ll see you later, okay?” Whatever it was, he must have decided against it._

She never got rid of that cd. It sparked an idea. Grabbing some headphones and her phone, she played a mix she had. 

She quickly fell asleep to it still playing. And this time, there were no nightmares.  
——  
Ken groaned as he collapsed onto his bed. Finally finished with the homework he had and reviewing the curriculum. If he was honest, it was easy. Well, easier than Gekkoukan.

He glanced around his new room, still bare other than its charcoal tile flooring and white walls that watched his every move. Some furniture was laid about, but that was it. Same for the rest of the 5 bedroom apartment. 

Actually, only 2 of the bedrooms served their purposes. The other 3 rooms were for storage, training or Shadow Ops things. Glancing at the time, he realized he could take Koromaru on a walk.

Wednesday the 29th of June was a plain day. 

“Akihiko, I’m taking Koromaru for a walk, I’ll be back later!” Ken shouted as he ruffled the Shiba’s fur. Koromaru has just recently arrived with them. Koromaru wore his tiny orange jacket that concealed his collar. 

No need for a leash, the dog was extremely intelligent in all aspects. He was once a member of S.E.E.S after all. Koro was a dear friend of theirs, and they knew the animal was getting old. Ken wanted to make the most of what time he had left with his old comrade.

They walked through the streets of Tokyo, stopping from time to time to marvel at the massive city. The metropolitan skyscrapers never ceasing to blow them away. 

Ken used this little trip to familiarize himself with the city. They took a train to Shibuya while Ken tried to pass Koromaru as a very life-like doll. Luckily, the people on board didn’t seem to care.

The sun was setting as Ken arrived in the Station Square. Watching Koromaru bound around the little area, content with himself. Quickly checking his phone if anything had come up, he was surprised to find that he was hungry. 

Or more like starving as he realized he hadn’t had anything since lunch. Recalling that some of his peers said there were a few restaurants on Central Street, which was luckily only a few ways away from their current position.

“Koromaru! Let’s go get something to eat!” He smiled as the dog came trotting over to him, staying by Ken’s side.

There were hundreds of people that Ken worried he’d lose Koro-Chan in the bustling streets. 

He almost did. Turning to see Koromaru barking in front of them and eyes widening as the canine began to sprint away. Ken frantically scurried through the crowd of people.

“Hey, excuse me,” He winced as he pushed through the crowd. “Sorry! Coming through! Koromaru! Come back!” Ken pleaded as he once again shoved through the crowd.

The Shibu’s white fur came into sight as he wagged his tail happily in front of a large group. He gave a pleasant bark. 

“Koromaru, there you are!” Ken breathed in a sigh of relief. 

“This your dog?” Ken turned towards a blond haired boy in a hunched position. 

“Yeah, he’s mine.” 

“Maybe it would be a good idea to put him on a leash?” Suggested a red eyed girl.

“He usually doesn’t need one…” 

Koromaru strutted over to Ken and looked into the teens eyes. Seemingly trying to tell him something. 

“Well, thank you all for your help. We’ll be going now.” Ken beckoned Koro-Chan away as they departed. There seemed to be a sorrowful look on the mutt’s face. 

“Who was that?” Akira asked as he returned from Untouchable, the airsoft shop. 

“Yeah, who was that?” Minato restated in tow behind Akira.

“Just some dude who lost his dog. Nothing important. Now, c’mon! Let’s go eat!” Ryuji scurried off to Big Bang Burger. The Thieves followed in tow behind him.

“You coming, Minato-San?” Akira asked, concerned as his new friends eyes lingered on where the boy was.

“Yeah, let’s go.” Minato responded, his eyes still trained on where the other boy was. 

Minato felt as though the boy was a long lost face from somewhere. Although, he would most likely never know.   
——  
“This is Big Bang Burger!” Ryuji proudly exclaimed as he rubbed his hands together with anticipation.

“Big...Bang Burger?” Minato said ever so slowly.

“Yeah! It’s a large fast food chain..” Ann clarified.

A flash of light reappeared in his mind. A large mall this time. There was a grumpy looking policeman, a club, some ramen establishment, and many more. But the one thing that was prominent was the burger place.

Wild Duck Burger.

“What about Wild Duck Burger?” 

The teens all raised a brow.

“Did you remember something, Minato-San?” Makoto queried.

“Yeah, I did. I think I was in some random strip mall, and there was this random burger place. Wild Duck Burger.” 

Ryuji briskly searched the term into his phone.

“Wild Duck Burger was a popular establishment in the fast food chain industry. Reaching its peaks in the 2000s and later declaring bankruptcy in early 2015.” The blonde quoted.

“Huh. It’s a start to deciphering your past. Minato-san. But for the time being, it would be wise to eat something. I’m starving.” 

The group settled into their large booth and recounted the latest trends to Minato. Who had an amused look plastered upon his face every second of it.

What a culture shock for the poor man.  
——  
“C’mon, Minato-San! Hurry up!” Ann pouted as the cobalt haired teen was dragged down the stairs of Leblanc.

“I-I’m coming!” Minato stuttered as he was held in a death grip by Ann. Minato gave a look begging for assistance to Akira, who shrugged. 

Ann dragged him by his wrist out into the streets of Yongen-Jaya. Akira close behind the two, watching from afar.

“Don’t worry, Minato-san, everything will be fine!” Ann reassured. It did very little to ease Minato’s mind. He was being dragged by a teenager to God knows where.

Akira took this time to acquire an in depth analysis of the young adult. Minato was lean, and had broad shoulders. Healthy and fit while also seeming to let himself gorge on unhealthy items from time to time. 

He was by all means handsome and attractive. 

“Akira!” He snapped out of his daze. 

“Uh, yeah?” 

“Get on the train and stop standing there like you’re lost!” Ann scolded and dragged the other boy by his hand. 

“Where are we going, anyway?” 

“Shibuya.” 

“Again?” Akira moaned. 

“Yes, again. We all agreed we’d spend time with Minato-san, remember.”

“Yeah, I remember.” Akira mumbled, clearly defeated. Ann flashed a winning grin as they took their seats on the train. The week had passed on without incident, and without news of Kaneshiro. But a powerful gut feeling told him everything would turn out in their favor, so he didn’t dwell much on that fact.

And it also marked the end of June, and the start of July. Sunday, July 2nd was the day the Phantom Thieves settled on for their first outing with their new team member.

“So, Minato-san, have you remembered anything these past few days?” 

Minato solemnly shook his head. A frustrated gleam in his eye. 

“I see…” Ann scolded herself for having no comforting words. “I’m sure they’ll come back in due time, though! We just have to wait!” 

“I hope so..” Minato looked as though he had other things to say, but kept quiet. Ann and Akira shared a look of pity.

“I feel horrible for him. I can’t imagine forgetting everything.” She sighed. 

“Yeah, it’s a terrifying feeling.” Akira agreed. 

“Do you think he had a significant other before?”

“Why do you ask?” Akira quiered. 

“When he looks at you and I, he looks kinda sad,” his girlfriend grabbed his hand. “Like he used to do this with someone else, too.” 

“Maybe. He did mention it once, but dropped the topic.” Akira pondered as he stared at the blue haired man. Eyes heavily focused on his phone and headphones in place. Tapping his foot repeatedly. Whether to music or anxiety, Akira did not know. 

The train came to a stop and rocked forward from the momentum. Arriving in Shibuya.   
——  
The streets were as busy as usual. No surprise there, if he was honest. Ann dragged the two males through the crowded and cramped walkways of Central Street.

“Hurry up, guys!” She whined as they entered some clothing store. Filled with racks of clothes aimed at every age group. Not to mention Japan’s top hits blaring through the speakers.

Ann took a long, hard look at Minato. With his plain white shirt and black jacket, jeans and shoes. She quickly looked around and dragged Akira to stand next to Minato.

Minato must’ve been taller than Akira by a few inches. 5’11 at most, a few inches over Akira’s 5’9 frame. Ann measured them and quickly scurried off to the men’s section.

“What is your girlfriend doing?” Minato asked, with the same stoic expression never once changing.

“I have no clue.” Akira sighed. The two males sat patiently in some chairs, waiting for Ann to return.

When she did return, they wished she never did. Akira stared at the mountain of clothes that awaited them. She handed a handful to Minato.

“W-What am I supposed to do?” The poor man blinked several times at the enormous pile of clothing items.

“Why, try them on! Go on!” Ann ushered the blue haired boy into some changing stall. 

Akira pitied his new friend. After several showcases of clothing that Minato wore, Ann spoke with him.

“Minato-San! You have to wear the clothes, don’t let the clothes wear you!” She lectured. Minato sent Akira a perplexed look, in which he shrugged in response.

“Whatever you say, Takamaki.” 

More clothes later, out came a new Minato. Sporting a blue and white letterman jacket. Under the jacket was an inky black shirt, a gold zipper was part of the shirt and ran about a fourth of the way up. 

Minato suited some grey joggers, a bit of his ankles exposed. Ann ran off and gave him some inky black high tops, a thick line of azure blue running across it. 

“Are we done?” Minato breathed, obviously exhausted from this excursion.

Ann tapped her chin and, once again, ran off. She arrived back and examined Minato for the umpteenth time. She ruffled his unkempt and unruly blue hair, discarding his fringe. 

Styling it to where his eyes could be seen. A thick strand of his hair was between the space between his eyes. It was ruffled to where it gave him a bed hair look, though still looking presentable at the same time.

He couldn’t go looking around looking like an emo blueberry anymore. 

After deeming it acceptable, Ann smiled proudly.

“There! All done!” She beamed. Akira quirked an eyebrow before nodding in approval.

“You look great, Minato-San.” The teenaged boy complimented.

“I look like some pop idol…” Minato commented. Stuffing his hands into his pockets.

“Wait!” Ann halted and grabbed a charcoal cap with a red underside. She placed it loosely onto the older boy’s head. 

“Perfect!” She gushed. 

“Okay, now you look like a pop idol.” Akira agreed. 

“Next thing you know, he’s touring with Rissete.” Ann joked along with Akira. 

“And he’s breakdancing on the street!” Akira’s laughter echoed across the almost empty store. Minato rolled his eyes and chose to explore the store while Ann dragged off Akira to try on something.

He found himself browsing through the magazines aimlessly. As he was preparing to abandon them, a very hot pink caught his eye. Minato glanced at the magazine and subconsciously picked it up.

A woman with short, amber hair and captivating coffee eyes was displayed on the cover. Striking some action pose in a pink costume. 

“Meet the breakout star of the acting industry, who debuted as Pink Argus in the acclaimed Feathermen Ranger series:” Minato spoke to no one in particular. “Yukari Ta-”

“Minato-san! There you are!” Ann disrupted his thoughts. Minato perked up from the magazine to see Takamaki hauling Akira around. The man strived to suppress a snicker at the curly haired boys dissatisfaction.

“Ah, are we leaving?” The amnesiac inquired. 

“Yeah, let’s pay and get out of here.” She nodded. 

After a lengthy transaction that caused Minato to be 7 thousand yen shorter, the trio exited the store. If it was even possible, the streets of Shibuya seemed much more busy than before. Rush hour, Minato supposed.

They hustled through the dense crowds, and unsurprisingly, ended up being separated from one another. Minato groaned at the aspect of having to call them and find a destination to meet up in.

As he snaked through the crowds to find a safe destination to call Akira, he stumbled into a random passerby. 

“Oh, sorry.” Minato apologized.

“No, no, it’s my fault. I should’ve watched where I was going.” The woman dismissed him. 

Minato quirked an eyebrow at the woman, who donned short, amber hair and dazzling coffee eyes. He couldn’t help but feel as if he’d seen this woman somewhere. 

“Do I….know you?” She wondered, as if reading Minato’s thoughts.

“I don’t believe so, I should get going. Sorry, again.” He quickly scampered off into the sea of crowds.

“Oh my name is Yukari by the way—and he’s gone,” Yukari groaned. “What a shame, he was kinda cute too…”

“Takeba, there you are!” A new voice rang out. 

“Mitsuru!” The brunette exclaimed. “Great to see you again!” They shared a quick embrace.

“Yes, it’s pleasant to converse with a friend. Especially when we are not discussing work related matters.” Mitsuru smiled. A genuine smile, something she seemed to do much more now.

“Yeah! Totally!” 

The duo walked through the streets aimlessly. Conversing on their daily affairs. 

“Yukari, you seem troubled. Is there something wrong?” Mitsuru noticed her friend's discomfort.

“It’s just...this really cute guy bumped into me a few minutes ago. But he looked so much like,” Yukari peered into Mitsuru’s lavishly dark brown eyes. “He looked like Minato.”

“How so?” The red head inquired.

“I don’t know, but I know his hair was blue, though he had a hat on. But I’m certain he had Minato’s eyes, the same icy blue eyes that could be considered silver. I’m sure of it.” 

Mitsuru stayed silent. Contemplating the fact that she had seen a lookalike of Arisato.

“I’m sorry for springing this on you, Mitsuru.” 

“No, it’s okay. But I advise we don’t dwell on this fact too much, and instead enjoy ourselves today.” Mitsuru assured her with a smile.

“R-right. C’mon, let's go shopping!” Yukari tried to brighten their somber atmosphere. 

Although the fact that Mitsuru’s smile never reached her eyes concerned her more than anything else.  
———  
“Akihiko, I’m back!” Ken announced. His canine friend leaped through the hallway and bounded happily towards the boy. 

“Good to see you, Ken.” The sweaty boxer emerged from the dim hallway. Knowing him, he was most likely training or shadowboxing.

The two conversed shortly as Akihiko readied a laptop. Prepping for a report to Mitsuru. The ringing lasted until a familiar face greeted them.

“Ken-kun, Akihiko. A pleasure.” Mitsuru greeted.

“Hey, Mitsuru-senpai!” 

“Mitsuru.” Akihiko nodded.

“I’m sure you two are busy, so I’ll cut to the chase. Any news regarding the increase in shadow activity, mental shutdowns, and these Phantom Thieves?”

“Well, no.” Akihiko sighed.

“The last thing that the Phantom Thieves were involved in was the calling card to the mafia boss Junya Kaneshiro. But that was back in June and there’s been no updates.”

“So, we have nothing?” She grimaced.

Even though he was out of frame, Koromaru barked in affirmation. 

“Sorry…” 

“No, this isn’t your fault. It’s just been a slow few days.” She comforted them. 

“Ken, why don’t you take Koromaru for a walk, he seems to be a bit bored.” The boxer requested. The dog perked up and barked in approval of this idea.

“Okay, see you later, Mitsuru-Senpai! C’mon Koro, let’s go.” 

Akihiko waited until Ken was out of earshot to discuss something with his long time friend.

“Talk to me.” He bluntly stated.

“I knew I could never fool you.” A half hearted chuckle escaped her lips.

“I know you too well. Now tell me, what’s bothering you?” 

She pursed her lips and sighed.

“Yukari mentioned how she saw someone that looked like Minato on our most recent outing, and I couldn’t help but feel a small glimmer of hope.” Her voice grew soft.

Akihiko knew how much his death impacted her. She had lost her father, Shinjiro, and then her boyfriend in a span of half a year. To say it broke her was an understatement, for a time she refused to leave her bedroom.

It broke him, too. To see his best friend a shell of her former self. But then, one day, on an outing with them in the spring, a breeze swept through them. Through all of them, picking leaves of cherry blossoms along with it.

That breeze was alive. It comforted them, it reassured them, it reminded them to live. That was the first day they saw Mitsuru smile in months. Tears pricking at her eyes. 

“You know he’s gone, Mitsuru.” He broke the silence.

“I know, I know.” She reiterated, trying to convince herself. 

“How about you get some rest, okay? We’ll talk tomorrow.” Akihiko suggested and cut the communication. A blank look on his face.

_“Arisato, your form is improving. Although, I’m a bit surprised you wanted to pick up boxing, with your kendo and all.” Akihiko wondered as he passed his kouhai a water bottle._

_“Well, self defense is important. And it would come in handy if I ever find myself without my sword in Tartarus.” The boy explained._

_“Those are valid points. You’re always welcome to train with me!”_

_“But there is another reason.”_

_Akihiko raised a brow._

_“And that is?”_

_“I’d like to know more about you, Akihiko-Senpai.”_

Akihiko reminisced about the deepening of his friendship with the teen. Minato was someone he could confide in, and vice versa without feeling judged. The teen was really the first one he had told in detail about his little sister and Shinjiro.

What would Shinjiro say right now? 

_“The past is the past, we can’t change that. But we can look forward to the future, so get your shit together and help your friends. You hear that, Aki?”_

“Yeah, I hear you, Shinji.”   
——  
Akira surfed through the items Minato owned. Which began to grow slowly. They outgrow the singular cardboard box that he had to the point they went out and bought a container for his clothes. 

His older friend was out with Yusuke and Makoto, aquanting himself with the Thieves. It wasn’t that Akira didn’t trust the man, it’s just maybe that if he could locate the items he arrived with it would open a door of memories.

Eventually, Akira found the Gekkoukan School Uniform, neatly folded away at the bottom of the cardboard box. The teen heavily focused on the logo embedded on the blazer, feeling a sense of sorrow as his thumb brushed against it.

This was all his friend had left of his past life. The only indicator that he once had any life at all. Minato probably had friends, a girlfriend, a daily routine. A family. All of that was ripped away from him without a second thought.

Their situations were somewhat similar. Akira had been stripped of his dignity and thrusted into a new environment. Minato was stripped of his memories and spent who knows how long in a hostile environment. 

As Akira prepared to fold the blazer again, a soft jingle halted him from doing so. Puzzled, Akira shook the article of clothing. A jingle. It reminded him of car keys. 

Akira patted down the jacket and felt a cool, jagged, item rub against his palm. Gripping it and sliding it out of the jacket pocket to reveal a singular key. There was an inscription on the bow of the key, which Akira presumed was the brand name.

Kirijo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is one week late and I’m sorry! I hope you all had wonderful unspecified holidays and a Happy New Year! Let’s wish the best for 2020! Hopefully, many of you got the references I was talking about. As the motorcycle key is connected to Mitsuru’s final rank! Anyways, kudos and comments are appreciated! Constructive criticism is always welcome! Have a great day!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for checking out my story! Hope you enjoyed and as always, constructive criticism is encouraged! Have a great day! :)


End file.
